Vehicles, such as cars or other automobiles, are generally manufactured according to design specifications created by entities that specialize in designing the vehicles. Typically, only a few design specifications (and sometimes only one design specification) are created for a particular vehicle. A large quantity of the vehicles may then be manufactured according to the design specification(s) for sale or lease to customers.
Some customers are not satisfied with the original design specification for their vehicle. These customers, sometimes referred to as vehicle or car enthusiasts, may seek to modify their vehicles by purchasing and installing aftermarket vehicle components. As a result, a number of manufacturers, information sources, and organizations (e.g., fan clubs) have been created that are devoted to helping customers modify their vehicles.